Keep Her Warm
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Sirius just wants to keep her warm. She'll get cold if he takes his jacket away. Character death.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Camp Potter** \- Paintball Week 3

 **Friends** \- Season 2, Ep 22 - A sacrifice.

 **100 Pairings** \- SiriusMarlene

 **100 Ways to say I love you** \- 12. "Take my jacket. It's cold outside."

 **Cube Challenge** \- "How many times do I have to apologise?"

 **Mortal Kombat** \- Suchin.

 **Word Count Without AN - 684**

* * *

 **Keep Her Warm**

* * *

"How many times do I have to apologise?" Sirius asked, his head tilted to the side. "There's only so many ways I can say sorry, Marlene."

She sighed. "I know. I do, I know. We'll go for a drink tonight, okay? I'm sorry, Sirius. With everything going on... I think I've been taking my stress out on you. It was only a prank, I suppose."

Grinning, Sirius pressed his lips to her cheeks. "I'll pick you up at seven."

* * *

"Here, take my jacket. It's cold outside."

Slipping her arms into the worn leather, Marlene smiled at Sirius, linking her arm through his. She'd missed him for the week that she refused to speak to him, though of course she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Did you have a good night?" he asked, his hand covering hers.

"Of course. It was good to see everyone again. Aside from Lily, I haven't seen anyone for months."

"I kind of wish I'd had you to myself, at least for a little while," Sirius admitted ruefully. "I missed you this week."

"Well... You could always stay the night?"

The smile on Sirius' face when he looked down at her was all the answer she needed.

* * *

He apparated them to her garden, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. They'd barely landed when his mouth was on hers, his passionate desperation after a week of her absence plain for anyone to read. She gave as good as she got, arms around his neck pulling him closer still.

Their distraction would be their undoing.

* * *

"Mar... step behind me."

The words were barely even a whisper, given under the guise of a nibble to her ear. He'd opened his eyes for a split second and caught the glint of a silver mask in the moonlight.

"What is it?" she murmured back, meeting his eyes briefly.

"Death Eaters. Behind me. Get away if you can."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Mar -"

"I'm not leaving you."

* * *

"Bombarda!"

"Crucio!"

"Expulso, Deprimo, Relashio!"

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

"Incarcerous!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

The green light was flying towards him so fast and she knew he hadn't seen it in time. She moved without conscious thought, half a though of pushing him out of the way, half a though of just 'not Sirius'.

* * *

"Marlene! NO!"

* * *

The cruel jeering of the Death Eaters laughter as they shot the Dark Mark in the air before apparating away echoed in Sirius' ears as he fell to his knees by her prone body.

"Marlene," he murmured, shaking her shoulders. "Wake up. Wake up. Please. You said you'd forgiven me, this isn't fair."

She didn't move.

"Mar, please. Please."

She didn't move.

Sending a patronus off, Sirius pulled his jacket tighter around her, taking a moment to brush her hair from her face. Within minutes, James, Remus, and a couple of Aurors were on the scene.

"Sirius?"

"They ambushed us," he whimpered. "I couldn't save her. I tried, James. I tried so hard."

"I know mate. Come on, you're freezing. Let's get you to ours, Lil's is waiting for you."

"I can't leave her alone," Sirius argued. "What if she needs something? What if she gets lonely?"

"Sirius."

A hand on his shoulder, the warmth seeping through the thin shirt he'd been wearing.

"Come on, mate."

James helped him to his feet, pulling his away gently.

"Excuse me, Mr Black? The lady... the jacket she's wearing is yours? Do you want it before we transport her?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't want her to get cold. I told her it would keep her warm."

Ignoring the pitying looks from his friends and the Aurors, Sirius took a final look at the woman he loved and disapperated away. He'd go to Godric's Hollow later, so his friends didn't worry too much about him, but for now, he just needed...

He just needed Marlene.

* * *

Curling up in bed, Marlene's t-shirt against his face, Sirius sobbed.


End file.
